


Holiday Crackers

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Enjoying the yuletide spirit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Holiday Crackers

"Ungh," Seamus grunted, tugging at one end of the cracker.

"It won't pop!" Dean said, exasperated. "It must be a dud."

"It shan't be a dud if I have anything to say about it," Seamus grinned. He pointed his wand at the cracker and muttered a charm and the cracker exploded, singeing the both of them.

"Nice one, Seamus," Ron laughed from across the table. "Don't you know those are the mistletoe crackers?"

"The what?" Dean and Seamus both responded at the same time.

"Mistletoe crackers," Hermione drawled. When they both gave her a blank look, she rolled her eyes and continued on. "Honestly, don't any of you pay attention to anything? Professor Binns was talking about them this morning. They're meant to increase the yule spirit. Ron, if you'd be willing to help me demonstrate how to use one of these?"

"Er, right... sure, Hermione," Ron squeaked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Ron one end of a cracker. "Now watch closely," she said to Dean and Seamus. Grasping the other end, she gave a tug as she leant in, kissing Ron lightly on the lips. The cracker made a cheery pop and Hermione smiled. "Now see how simple that is?"

Ron blushed bright red and turned back to his meal, staring straight down at his plate.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other, then to Hermione, back at each other, to one of the crackers and then Hermione again.

"So, er... right. Perhaps we should find someone else to open these with?" Dean whispered.

"Oi! Dean, don't tell me you're chicken. It's just a peck!"


End file.
